thegoddesstestfandomcom-20200214-history
James
James is the God of Thieves and travelers, a member of the Council and a friend of Kate Winters. Biography The Goddess Test James first appears at Eden High school as a part of the plan to bring Kate to Eden. He was sweet, thoughtful and considerate and perhaps the only friend that Kate made there. He drove Kate to the hospital to see her mother and offered his support to her. He was against Kate going to Eden, or more accurately anyone forcing her to do so and was adamant that she made her own choices. It was probably at this point that he started to have feelings for her. He does not reappear until much later when it is revealed that he is Henry's nephew and will take his place if Kate Winters does not pass. She becomes angry with him, believing him to be the one behind the assassination attempts and tells to go away and not come back until Spring. He breaks his promise once, hijacking her dream with her Mother to assure her of his innocence and then disappears. We next see him at the Council meeting where, despite it causing him obvious pain, he passes Kate Winters allowing her to marry Henry. When Kate leaves for the Summer he is waiting outside the gates of Eden, as if nothing has changed and they decide to travel to Greece together. The Goddess Hunt James and Kate both go to Greece together during Kate's six month long leave from Eden. Personality James is a huge jerk. Physical Description His features still boyish but hardened and mature. With messy white-blonde hair, that stood out just as much as his overgrown ears. Powers and Abilities *Creating *Traveling Relationship Henry Henry and James have a somewhat antagonistic relationship. This is due to James being a potential love interest for both of Henry's partners, Persephone and Kate. In addition to being a potential love interest for Persephone, James actually had a relationship with her. Kate Winters He is affectionate of Kate and was a possible love interest for her. However, she considers him her best friend and is careful to not pass those boundaries and give him the wrong idea. He and Kate traveled together to Greece during her six month long leave from Eden. Persephone James and Persephone once were in a relationship together, as Persephone was unhappy with her life married to Henry. Persephone broke it off when she found out that James was also sleeping around with Ava, when she slipped into a vision. She was upset that James had cheated on her with Ava. Ava Ava and James also had a relationship together. However, this relationship occurred midway of Persephone and James's affair together. This relationship was the reason why Persephone stopped her affair with James, upset that he had cheated on her. Ava is notorious for sleeping with many men. Trivia *He was a possible love interest for both of Diana's daughters, but both of them turned down his advances. Although Persephone may have engaged in a relationship with him, he was eventually turned down by her. *He was one of the first of The Council to form a platonic relationship with a mortal. Category:Male characters Category:God